Wish
eyy snags name SAVE HER she'd be sylva's gf hehe. gay for her. period oh god my art sucks man i decided. sea/night it is! also a mute gal. mute but with incredible coordination + hearing essence sees her as some sort of senpai just cause, she's such a god at rhythm games appearance * sea/night * smol bean. soft and round feel to her. cute and you just wanna hug her * even mix of both tribes, body shape doesn't fully take after either * lacks gills and webbing in claws, as well as the glowing stripes * deep steel blue main scales, resembling more of seawing scales than night * has the seawing sail on back. it is a very very dark midnight blue, sometimes appearing black, but scattered with white spots that look like stars on a night sky * soft sky blue underbelly * white horns + claws * light lavender wing membranes personality * can't speak but friendly & sociable! * that is, if you can speak with her through sign language that is * or writing, she is fully literate and actually has a wide vocab * signs very animatedly. full of energy and generally happy * music loving gal and is big into music games * sees life with a light-hearted outlook * believes problems are solved easier with friends and family! * big feeler. gets touched very easily * loves jokes and puns! * she'd be my dream gf honestly * can be VERY defensive of her loved ones if someone oversteps a line, but that is rare * imaginative + creative. not too big on rules and is not above breaking them sometimes * BIG romance addict even though she is usually shy about it (even if she's rarely shy about anything really) * peace-believer * supportive and very affectionate! * a tiny bit naive though history * happy history man * her father and mother were both teachers, met up due to working in the same field * fell in love and all that cheesy stuff * had four eggs in total! * wish was part of the last clutch of two eggs, her parents had her older brother and sister three and two years prior respectively * born without a voice * older brother stayed in sea kingdom to pursue studies, the family moved to hikari * her older sister learned sign language along with her * actually inherited most of the happy and positive traits from her sis * they talk a lot even though it's not verbal from wish * both her and her younger sis were homeschooled. her dad decided to be a part-time replacement teacher while her mom resumed her work at the local school * ey this is still a wip abilities * can speak sign language * picks up on social cues very easily * actually pretty clever and can read between the lines * understanding * very good sense of rhythm and coordination * smol but don't underestimate her if she decides to use brute force. she is pretty fast and her claws still hurt Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Disabled Characters Category:Occupation (Other)